


Journey to the Far Edges of the Universe (Cover)

by bombusapidae



Series: Journey to the Far Edges of the Universe [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), GAMEOVER timeline, Other, i just love GO! kids and wished they were expanded on, this is gonna be a long comic with infrequent updates so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombusapidae/pseuds/bombusapidae
Summary: As the witch awakens from her dismay, she realizes that, not only her past friendships are in disarray, but the events which occur destroyed her home and her friends. She must reconnect what remains and find a way out of this calamity with the hopes of finding a "paradise" after death.
Relationships: Davesprite & Jade Harley, Jade Harley & Dave Strider
Series: Journey to the Far Edges of the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594570
Kudos: 5





	Journey to the Far Edges of the Universe (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ The character tags will expand after each new character enters the story. ~


End file.
